Many different types of printing devices are available in today's market. These printing devices range from conventional printers to devices that are capable of multiple functionalities including multifunction peripherals (MFPs), all-in-one devices, etc.
Often, these printing devices are network-enabled and therefore can receive and/or transmit data over a network such as a local area network (LAN) as well as the Internet. Many of these printing devices include user interface devices, such as QWERTY keyboards, that allow the user to enter specific information into the printing device. Despite these capabilities, files stored on a network normally still can only be printed by the printing device if provided to the printing device by a suitable host device, such as a personal computer (PC). Accordingly, even though the user may know the address of a printable, network-accessible file and is able to enter information into the printing device with a given interface device, and despite the fact that the printing device is capable of network communication, the printing device cannot be used to print the file without the user first facilitating its delivery to the device using a host device. If the printing device were capable of receiving identification of the file location and retrieving the file, the printing device could be used as a stand-alone device, thereby permitting use of the printing device in many new applications.